Campamento Catastrofe
by Tephiy'sRareWorld
Summary: Secuela/Atrapados bajo llave. Despues de 6 años del castigo que cambio sus vidas es el turno de los chicos de cambiar la vida de 10 adolescente que padecen la misma enfermedad amorosa que ellos tuvieron. Deberan ayudarlos a transformar el odio en amor.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno.

Jane Witlock estaba radiante esa mañana. Se dio una larga ducha y se dedico a peinar su larga cabellera dorada. Suspiro a su espejo. Se coloco su camisa favorita. Una franela roja de algodón cuello en V con una cinta de seda negra bajo el busto. Se coloco los jeans oscuros y zapatillas negras. Bajo de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar a la cocina donde la esperaba su padre, lo saludo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Que buen humor – sonrió Jasón Witlock a su hija. Jane rodo los ojos y apunto al almanaque donde la fecha estaba marcada con un gran círculo rojo.

Hoy llegan los chicos – suspiro feliz.

Lo sé, me lo has estado recordando desde hace más de una semana – Jasón observo con ternura a su hija.

Ya ha pasado más de un años desde que los veo – hablo con algo de tristeza pero enseguida fue reemplazada por felicidad.

Mejor come tu desayuno y ve al instituto que se te hace tarde, cuando regreses ya estarán aquí – jane mastico rápidamente su tostada con jalea y bebió el jugo de naranja antes de salir apresurada montándose en su auto. Sonrió al aspirar el familiar olor del Mazda negro. Había sido un regalo de Emmett, Edward, bella, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper para su ultimo cumpleaños.

Al poco tiempo aparco en el estacionamiento del instituto. Estaba parcialmente lleno así que no había llegado tarde. Rodo los ojos por la distracción de su padre. Tomo su cosas y bajo con la sonrisa que la había acompañado toda la mañana.

¡Jane! – sonrió a su mejor amiga Kate Harris. Muchos decían que parecían hermanas. A diferencia de el cabello lacio y largo de jane, Kate lo tenía corto y ondulado además de que su cabello era algunos tonos más claros. Y sus ojos eran color miel en vez de grises. Pero compartían la misma estatura y delicadas facciones. Y a lo largo del tiempo habían desarrollado algunos gestos parecidos.

¡Kate! – respondió con el mismo entusiasmo. Su amiga tenía el cabello suelto y usaba una delicada gargantilla rosa pálido. Tenía una franela blanca con una chaqueta marrón y unos jeans claros y unas zapatillas marrones

Se nota que hoy es el día – bromeo una vez de se saludaron e iban caminando hacia el instituto.

Por fin veré a Jasper. Lo eh extrañado mucho – volvió a suspirar.

No muchos le tienen esa añoranza a sus hermanos mayores – bromeo Kate y jane se encogió de hombros.

No todos somos iguales. Jasper siempre ah sido muy dulce conmigo – dijo recordando a su hermano. Siempre lo había admirado, después de su padre Jasper era la persona a quien siempre había seguido – y sus amigos son fantásticos, sobre todo su novia Alice – sonrió.

Me has hablado tanto de ellas que siento que los conozco – rio Kate – hoy será el día en que por fin los vea. Tal vez le pida un consejo de moda a Alice, o a Rosalie que revise mi auto – ambas rieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Ni siquiera la clase de matemática logro ensombrecer su humor. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y se sentó junto a Kate en su mesa habitual las dos solas.

Recordó con una sonrisa la más importante de las lecciones que le había dado su hermano. Mas valía tener un amigo que estar rodeado de personas. La única persona a la cual podía llamar amiga sin una sombra de duda esa era Kate. Y también a Garrett que era su mejor amigo pero no se sentaba con ella porque entre Kate y el no se toleraban. Los demás eran conocidos. Estaba riendo feliz por una broma de Kate y pensó que nada podría arruinar su día. Nada excepto Alec Brighton.

Volteo y lo observo como el susodicho prácticamente devoraba a Micaela Smith. Un estremecimiento la recorrió entera. Hace días había invitado a Micaela de compras junto a Kate. La había pasado fantástico e incluso pensaba en invitarla a sentar con ellas. La idea quedo descartada. Lo mismo había pasado con Sharon, Kelsey, Sasha, Lily, Carol y muchas más. Ella las invitaba a salir y días después estaban detrás de Alec. La sensación de Deja vú de revolvió el estomago.

Escucho a lo lejos como Kate la llamaba pero era demasiado tarde, se había levantado y estaba segada por la ira. Llego hasta la mesa de Alec, que aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Jane pudo observar aun más de cerca como este se besaba con Micaela y la ira relampagueo en su interior. La botella de agua quedo totalmente vaciada sobre el cabello y el cuerpo de Alec que se levanto como si lo hubieran quemado. La cafetería quedo en silencio absoluto.

¡¿Estas loca? – exclamo quitando el agua que caía de su frente a sus ojos.

Eren un maldito cerdo – le grito ella a su vez.

Confirmado, estás demente – le gruño Alec de regreso y como resultado sintió la botella de plástico vacía chocar contra su pecho. Jane se volteo enfurecida recorriendo un camino que ya conocía de memoria sabiendo que él la seguía. Sin tocar entro a la oficina del director echa una furia.

Juro que lo matare – grito una vez dentro de la oficina y frente al director que se veía pasmado. Ignoro a las personas que se encontraban allí.

Eso si yo no lo hago antes – Alec apareció a su lado con una mueca en su rostro. El director los observo intermitentemente. No era la primera vez que esto pasaba y sabía que no iba a ser la última.

No lo soporto – volvió a exclamar jane fuera de sí fulminándolo con la mirada e ignorando como le picaba la palma de la mano.

Tú no eres muy fácil querida mía – Alec rodo los ojos y respondió sarcástico. El lugar quedo en silencio.

Que paso ahora? – el director suspiro en el _ahora._ Ambos sabían que exageraban pero eso no era impedimento

El es un maldito mujeriego – jane no pudo evitar la nueva oleada de furia y apretó los puños al pensar en Micaela. El director alzo una ceja en dirección a Alec.

Alec..? – Alec rodo los ojos.

Y desde cuando eso te debería interesar a ti? – la miro de forma burlona y jane se mordió la lengua reprimiendo las palabras que querían salir de su boca pero no eran aptas para una dama.

Desde que casualmente cada chica con la que salgo termina irremediablemente enamorada de ti – lo fulmino con la mirada.

Y qué culpa tengo que tener yo en eso – sonrió de forma inocente

Que dudo que sea algún hechizo, en todo caso sería una maldición. Lo haces a propósito – se giro hacia él y el a imito quedando frete a frente.

Ya alucinas Witlock – ella lo fulmino con la mirada acercándose un paso a él alzando la cabeza ya que le ganaba bastante en altura. En estas ocasiones se sentía intimidada por su altura pero hacia caso omiso de esa sensación.

Eres un idiota – gruño sin contenerse.

Tus eres una prepotente engreída – Alec dio un paso en su dirección siseando.

Inmaduro – ella lo imito.

Lo prefiero antes que ser de hielo – volvió a dar otro paso quedando a un palmo de distancia el uno del otro. Los ojos de ambos relampagueaban. Jane sintió la habitual sensación de cosquilleo en su palma y expreso su malestar.

No sabes cuánto deseo golpearte – apretó sus puños.

Probablemente te terminarías haciendo daño tu misma – Alec alzó una ceja y esbozo una sonrisa.

Te detesto –jane apretó la mandíbula.

Después de el agua que lanzaste sobre mi incluyendo el envase, créeme, el sentimiento es mutuo – le dijo sardónico y jane no pudo evitar ver como su cabello se pegaba a su frente al igual que su camisa a su pecho.

Te lo merecías – hablo jane reprendiéndose.

Según quien? – le espeto él.

Según yo – alzo un poco más la barbilla.

Tu eres imposible – Alec alzo las manos al aire y salió de la dirección por donde jane lo siguió cerrando con un portazo.

Yo soy imposible? – Le grito – eres un imbécil.

Insúltame todo lo que quieras Witlock – Alec rodo los ojos.

Qué crees que hago? – Lo fulmino con la mirada – me abstengo de decirte lo que te mereces porque no son palabras que una chica debería decir – Alec bufo.

La realeza no se rebaja – ironizo.

A qué demonios te refieres con la realeza, nunca lo entendí – hablo exasperada. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al estacionamiento.

Te comportas como una snob cada vez que estas aquí – Alec se encogió de hombros – miras a todos hacia abajo.

Ahora tu estas demente – rio falsamente – el hecho de que sea selectiva con mis amistades… - fue interrumpida.

Eso sonó snob – se burlo – princesita.

No todos deben ser tus amigos, por lo menos no de verdad, me reservo de las traiciones – lo fulmino con la mirada y dándose media vuelta volvió al instituto para seguir con sus clases.

No se volvió a cruzar con Alec en todo el día y lo agradeció. El buen humor había vuelto a ella y se monto en su auto con Kate siguiéndola en el suyo propio. En poco tiempo llegaron a su casa y salto fuera del auto en cuanto estaciono, el volvo, el jeep y el Ferrari estaban estacionados frente a su casa. Entro apresuradamente y llego a la sala, todos callaron y la quedaron viendo, observo a su hermano en la otra esquina de la sala y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Jasper le sonrió con cariño y ella se lanzo sobre él. Enrollo sus piernas en su cintura y sollozo en su hombro. Se sintió de 12 años de nuevo mientras sentía como su hermano acariciaba su espalda en círculos.

Te extrañe – sollozo mas fuerte aferrándose a Jasper que se le había encogido el corazón cuando vio a su hermana, había crecido tanto en un año. Era la viva imagen de su madre. Se sentía tan orgulloso de ella.

Aquí estoy pequeña – la consoló y ella poco a poco se fue calmando.

No puedes irte y no venir por más de un año – lo regaño aun sin separarse de él.

Yo también te extrañe – sonrió el y jane lo libero de su abrazo limpiándose las lagrimas con ayuda de su hermano. Volteo y vio a su cuñada que los observaba con una sonrisa tierna.

¡Alice! – la abrazo y ella le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Eran del mismo tamaño pero Alice se veía más alta a causa de sus tacones.

Y nosotras qué? - sonrieron Rosalie y Bella.

¡Rose, Bella! – Ambas la abrazaron y rieron juntas - ¡Oso! – Emmett la tomo por la cintura y la elevo dándole una vuelta como si no pesara nada. Ella rio divertida y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se escucho un carraspeo.

Estoy considerando enfadarme – sonrió al escuchar es voz.

¡Edward! – cuando tenía 13 años Edward había sido su primer amor imposible. Un día el se había dado cuenta y había hablado con ella. Le había roto el corazón y se había enojado por semanas con él pero luego entendió y no lo había podido ver como más que un hermano después de eso, después de Jasper él era el más cercano a ella. Lo abrazo con fuerza y él le beso el tope de la cabeza.

Hay por dios – escucho la exclamación de su amiga y se volteo a observarla divertida. Kate los miraba a todos con los ojos desorbitados, desde a las chicas, hasta a los chicos.

Kate, el es mi hermano Jasper – lo señalo – su novia Alice. Los mejores amigos de mi hermano y mis hermanos de cariño Edward y Emmett. Ellas son sus novias y también mis hermanas Bella y Rosalie – la mandíbula de Kate se desencajo - ¿Kate? ¡Kate! – la llamo.

Y luego no te explicas como tienes a todos comiendo de la palma de tu mano – bufo – ellas parecen salidas de sport ilustraded y ellos salidos de PlayGirl – exclamo tapándose la boca dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Y ella es mi mejor amiga, Kate Harris – término jane tapándose los ojos con una mano, todos rieron y Kate se sonrojo.

Lo siento – se disculpo.

No te preocupes, es un halago, y me encantan los halagos – sonrió Rosalie infundiéndole valor – mucho gusto.

Encantada – sonrió Alice.

Me caes bien – sonrió bella – bastante espontanea – volvió a reír y Kate se volvió a sonrojar.

Por fin te conozco, jane me ha hablado mucho de ti – le sonrió cordial Jasper y Kate sonrió a su amiga.

Como ya te dijo jane somos sus hermanos así que cualquier problema que tengas, un chico que quieras alejar, llámanos – Emmett le guiño el ojo y todo rieron.

Lo tomare en cuenta – dijo Kate un poco menos cohibida pensando en una persona en especial.

No le hagas caso al idiota – sonrió Edward – pero si estamos para ayudar, la amigas de jane también son nuestras hermanitas – Kate asintió y luego todos se acomodaron en la sala.

Por cierto quien es Alec Brighton? – pregunto inocente Emmett y los demás lo fulminaron con la mirada, jane se atraganto.

De donde lo conocen? – dijo con voz ahogada.

Lo vimos esta mañana – Jasper se encogió de hombros

Donde? – los miro extrañada y Emmett sonrió.

En la oficina del director, empapado y con una chica que se parecía bastante a ti – todo quedo en silencio un segundo y todos explotaron en carcajadas ante la cara de jane.

Que hacían ustedes allí? – exclamo.

El director no había mandado a llamar y estábamos conversando amenamente cuando dos adolecentes iracundos irrumpieron en la oficina sin siquiera prestarnos atención – explico rose aun viéndola. Jane se sonrojo.

Para que los quería el director? – trato de evadir el tema de Alec.

No llamo para pedirnos el favor de ser los chaperones del último año en el campamento de verano. Y aceptamos – esta vez también Kate quedo desconcertada.

Van a estar aquí por 2 meses? – exclamo jane feliz. Todos asintieron.

Ahora, quien es Alec? – la pregunta de Edward le cayó como un balde de agua fría – no creías que nos ibas a despistar tan fácil – sonrió burlón.

Es un idiota del cual no quiero hablar – refunfuño.

Desde hace por lo menos 1 año llega quejándose de Alec Brighton – jane fulmino a su padre con la mirada.

Es mi primo – intervino Kate y todos lo miraron sorprendidos – nos mudamos aquí hace un año. Invite a jane a mi casa y allí estaba él, ella bajo a buscar unas bebidas y lo próximo que supe era que ambos se estaban insultando.

Ensució mi falda Gucci color crema de esa temporada y él me llamo princesita cuando le reclame – refunfuño.

En exactas palabras que le dijiste? – Alice alzo una ceja.

Idiota arruinaste mi falda Gucci de temporada – se encogió de hombros – fue la que tu Rosalie, me regalaste, tenía valor sentimental para mí – Emmett, Rosalie, bella, Alice, Edward y Jasper se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Y te llamo princesita – volvió a hablar bella y jane asintió.

Desde entonces no se pueden ver sin insultarse o agredirse de alguna manera – Kate hablo por ella. La sonrisa se los otros se hizo un poco más ancha.

Porque no dejamos este tema, se me esta revolviendo el estomago – todos rieron y continuaron hablando amenamente. Kate se quedo a cenar pero en cuanto llego Garrett se despidió de todos fulminándolo con la mirada.

Hola Jasper – saludo Garrett con una sonrisa a un extrañado Jasper. Los demás lo saludaron igual. Garrett había sido el mejor amigo de jane desde que eran unos chiquillos y era como uno más de la familia.

Porque Kate se fue así? – pregunto Rosalie desconcertada. Garrett hizo una mueca rodando sus ojos azules y apartando un mechón rubio como la arena de su frente. No respondió y paso a la cocina a saludar al padre de jane.

Como se darán cuenta no se llevan muy bien – hablo jane – Garrett es vecino de Kate. Una noche estuvo tocando la batería hasta la madrugada y Kate llego con un increíble dolor de cabeza y ojeras a causa del sueño el segundo día de clases. Se quejo conmigo de su vecino y que planeaba vengarse de él. Una noche lo vio besándose con una chica en el porche de su casa que queda del lado de la ventada de Kate y a ella no se le ocurrió otra cosa sino bañarlos con agua helada. Llego feliz al día siguiente contándome de su travesura y Garrett por otro lado de un humor de perros pero sin decirme que había pasado. Ese día Kate me invito a su casa y cuando llegue me di cuenta de quién era su insoportable vecino, y lo confirme cuando los presenté – relato jane con una sonrisa – apenas y toleran estar en una habitación. Se toman demasiado en serio el "si no tienes nada lindo que decir, no digas nada" – rio y los demás la acompañaron.

Llegué a esta hora porque pensé que la reinita ya no estaba aquí – recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de jane, le recordaba demasiado a Alec cuando hablaba así.

Solo soy yo o esto parece Dejavú – sonrió Emmett y los demás asintieron, Jasón los miro divertidos y jane y Garrett los miraron confundidos.

Tú también vas a r al campamento? – pregunto Alice mirando a Garrett.

Si – este asintió.

Pues entérate que nosotros vamos a ser sus chaperones.

Enserio? – Los miro con los ojos desorbitados y ellos asintieron – genial – sonrió.

Saben quienes van a ir al campamento? Para saber con quién tratamos – pregunto bella cruzándose de piernas.

Creo que va a ir Vanessa Wolfe – dijo pensativa jane – es buena chica. Inicio el equipo femenino de baloncesto hace dos años y obviamente es la capitana. No les dará problema. Te caerá bien Edward – sonrió recordando que Edward fue el capitán de baloncesto cuando asistía al instituto.

Pero recuerda que va Jacob Black – reflexiono Garrett y jane hizo una mueca, todos esperaron mas información – es bastante divertido y jovial, nunca se le quita la sonrisa de la cara – todos los miraron extrañados, eso no parecía un problema – nunca a menos que vea a Vanessa – todos comprendieron – hace 2 años cuando Vanessa inicio el equipo de baloncesto se rego el rumor que el capitán de equipo masculino de baloncesto no estaba de acuerdo, podrán imaginar quien era. Vanessa se enfureció y le grito frente a todos que era un impotente y temía que una chica fuera mejor que él. Los rumores nunca se confirmaron pero podrán imaginarse como es su relación – explico Garrett y todos asintieron.

También van a ir Emily y Leah Clearwater. Son primas. Ambas muy simpáticas. Ambas son amigas de Vanessa. Pertenecen al equipo del baloncesto – suspiro – pero también están Sam Uley y Paul Meraz. Emily detesta a Sam, lo repele como a la peste. Nadie sabe que paso entre ellos pero cuando están en la misma habitación la tensión se corta con cuchillo y entre Leah y Paul tampoco se sabe que paso, solo que está relacionado con lo de Sam y Emily – les explico jane.

Por separado todos son excelentes pero presiento que no va a ser un grupo muy fácil de llevar – Garrett hizo una mueca pero en los rostros de los chicos se formo una sonrisa.

Nada como un buen desafío – Emmett se froto las manos.

Solo queda ver que pasa – todos asintieron ante las palabras de Jasper y luego cambiaron el tema.

Ya cerca de las 12 todos se fueron a dormir en la casa de verano que habían comprado los seis. Era lo suficiente espaciosa y contaba con 3 habitaciones matrimoniales, una en cada piso. Se reunieron todos en la sala y se sentaron n círculos.

Creo que nos va a tocar hacer de Cupido – sonrió Alice emocionada.

Todos lo notamos y aunque jane sea mi hermana se que con Alec va a ser feliz, lo siento. Y al parecer la ceguera es consanguínea, me recuerda tanto a mí – todos rieron.

No sé cómo demonios lo vamos a lograr pero algo debemos hacer – hablo bella.

Primero debemos acercarnos a los chicos y descubrir que paso con cada uno de ellos. Lo las lógico es que las nosotras intentemos primero con las chicas – opino Rosalie.

Debemos ganarnos su confianza – expreso Edward.

Vamos a hacer el plan para el campamento. De lunes a viernes en las tardes tenemos la opción de cambiar las actividades, obligatorias en las mañana son las clases habituales del instituto. Según dice aquí para reforzar. Quien quiere el lunes – pregunto Emmett.

Yo – hablo bella – horas de lectura, debemos pasar un comunicado de que traigan sus libros favoritos para discutirlos en clases, me voy a divertir de lo lindo escuchando las distintas opiniones, aunque tal vez necesite ayuda cuando se quieran comer los unos a los otros – rio bella divertía, Edward le beso el tope de la cabeza divertido por la actitud de su novia.

De acuerdo – sonrió Emmett – el martes?

Ese será nuestro – hablo Edward y todos alzaron una ceja – música, daría clases de piano, Jasper de guitarra y Emmett de batería – se encogió de hombros – imagínese la cara de Kate al escuchar a Garrett – todos rieron.

Está bien – rio Emmett – miércoles?

Ese es mío – sonrió Rosalie – vamos a darles clases de mecánica. A ensuciarlos un poco – todos asintieron.

Jueves? – Alice salto.

Yo – rio – clases de diseño, las chicas no tendrán problema pero veremos los chicos – todos sonrieron.

Viernes? – Jasper sonrió.

Qué tal si les damos clases de primeros auxilios? – todos asintieron y lo anotaron.

Y el sábado? – pregunto Alice y todos miraron la sonrisa siniestra que se formaba en el rostro de Emmett.

Eso déjenmelo a mí – todos sonrieron ante el tono de Emmett, cuando lo usaba nunca faltaba la diversión, o los problemas.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa Wolfe se encontraba frente a su armario. Estaba haciendo las maletas ya que el dia siguiente partiría al campamento de verano. Coloco toda su ropa deportiva para los días de semana, aunque fuera una atleta era bastante femeninas asi que en una maleta aparte había colocado sus cosas personales de aseo, un estuche de maquillaje y su ropa habitual para los fines de semana. Iban a ser 10 semanas en medio del bosque respirando aire puro. Tomo su lara cabellera cobriza en ondas y la acomodo en una cola alta mientras fruncia el ceño pensativa.

Los últimos días en el instutito habían pasado sin incidentes, y con eso quería decir que no se había cruzado con Jacob Black. Pero si se había topado con otras personas, 6 para ser exactos, 3 hombres y 3 mujeres. Habían ido todos los días al instituto. Se los veía merodeando en los pasillos y uno a uno se habían presentado en las practicas. No sabia quenes eran pero ya comenzaban a ponerle los nervios de punta. Además que no hallaba explicación para que una personas fueran tan atractivas.

Tomo si libro favorito, y lo guardo en su bolso de espalda. El timbre de su casa sono y se apresuro a abrir la puerta. Sonrio dándole paso a sus 2 mejores amigas. Ambas eran de la misma estatura un poco mas altas que ella misma. Tenían la piel color canela y el cabello del color de la media noche al igual que sus ojos. A pesar de su incrible parecido eran bastante diferentes. En rostro de Emily era mas dulce y relajado a diferencia de el de Leah que recordaba a una amazonas, fiera. Ambas eran de carácter fuerte pero Emily era mas pasiva, mientras que Leah era explosiva. Ambas tenían una sonrisa en sus rostro y 2 maletas cada una mas el bolso de espalda.

A que hora nos tenemos que levantar mañana? – fue lo primero que dijo Leah mientras entraba y se acostaba en el mueble. Vanessa rodo los ojos.

Y tu mama? – pregunto Emily extrañada de no ver a la señora Wolfe por allí.

Fue a cenar con mi papa, de seguro llegan ya entrada la madrugada, yo ya me despedi de ellos – se encogió de hombros. Subieron las maletas al segundo piso y acomodaron el colchon matrimonial junto a la cama de Vanessa. Ya ella se había puesto su pijama asi que Emily y Leah comenzaron a cambiarse. En cuanto estuvieron listas Leah bajo a la cocina.

Que tienes para comer? – pregunto con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador, Emily y vanessa rieron.

Que raro, tu comiendo? – Leah les hizo un gesto obseno y ellas rieron aun mas.

Nunca dijiste a que hora nos debemos levantar – recordó Leah aun meditando que comer.

A eso de las 6, asi estaremos alla a las 7 y llegaremos al campamento a las 10 – Leah gruño.

Odio levantarme temprano – encogiedose de hombros se conformo con una banana.

Lo sabemos –dijeron ambas a la vez.

La van a ser las 10, por que llegaron tan tarde? – pregunto Ness con el seño fruncido.

Leah no encontraba su Ipod ni su teléfono – Emily rodo los ojos – al final estuvieron en su bolso todo el tiempo – Ness rio y Leah la fulmino con la mirada.

Saben quienes serán los encargados? – pregunto vanessa viendo a las dos chicas y ambas negaron con la cabeza.

Solo espero que no sea el profesor de química – se quejo Emily.

Mejor el que el de historia – Leah se estremeció – ese viejo es un maldito depravado – hizo una mueca de asco.

Se imaginan a la profesora de matematica a cargo – las 3 estallaron en carcajadas. La pobre mujer tenia 35 años, esa prequeña, delgada y siempre estaba temblando como un chihuahua.

Pobre – sispiro dramáticamente Leah – sea quien sea que por lo menos nos deje disfrutar – Emily y Ness asintiero de acuerdo.

Mejor vámonos a dormir. Mañana nos debemos levantar temprano – se burlo y Leah gruñ 3 chicas subieron a la habitación y se lanzaron sobre las camas. A los pocos minutos ya se encontraban dormidas.

La alarma sono a las 6:00 puntual. Con un gruñido y palabras inentendibles Leah se incorporo, poco despies Emily y Vanessa la siguero. La primera en enras al baño fue Leah. Se lavo la cara y los dientes, se desenredo su larga cabellera y salió dandol el pase a Vanessa y luego a Emily. Se cambiaron y bajaron a desayunar rápidamente. La tres se habían vestido comodamente para en largo viaje de 3 horas. Leah tenia un mono deportivo gris y una blusa de licra verde militar. Emily se había puesto un short deportivo blanco hasta medio muslo y una blusa manga corta y escote en V también blanca. Ness se coloco un pescador negro de licra y una blusa igual a la de Emily solo que azul marino.

Tomaron sus maletas y las metieron en la camioneta del papa de Ness. En 3 minutos ya se encontraban en el instituto y estacionaron en el aparcamiento. Cuando su padre se levantara iria a buscar la camioneta. Sacaron las maletas y caminaron al bus que estaba predispuesto para el viaje. Era pequeño pero lujoso, llegaron hasta el chofer que estaba colocando 4 maletas en el deposito del bus. Le sonrieron y el les hizo señas para que montaran en el bus. Cuando se voltearon se dieron cuenta que las 6 personas los observaban desde lejos. Ignorándolos se subieron al bus. Dentro se encontraban Jane Witlock y Kate Harris. La primera tenia una brula roja manga larga con escote en V de algodón y su resplandeciente cabello se encontraba arelado en una cola alta, la segunda tenia una camisa de escote redondo y amplio, de algodón, color morado y su cabello rubio casi platino caia en suaves ondas hasta sus hombros. Ambas les sonrieron y ellas les devolvieron la sonrisa. Había ocho ileras de 2 puesto. Cuatro a la izquierda y cuatro a la derecha. Y a la izquierda uno mas que era el asiento del conductor. Jane y Kate ocupaban el tercero del lado izquierdo dejando uno entre ellas y el asiento del conductor. Leah y Ness se sentaron en el puesto detrás de ella y Emily el que estaba unto a este. Se escucharon paso subiendo la escaleritas del bus y apareció Alec Brighton. Tenia una camisa negra con un mono deportivo del mismo color, su cabello castaño claro liso caua suavemente sobre su frente y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Ness y Leah sonrieron cuando saludo a Kate ignorando a Jane, esos dos no se podían siquiera hablar. Alec paso junto a ella y se sento tras ellas. Al poco tiempo un gran alboroto se escucho y corriendo subieron Jacob Black y Paul Meraz. Leah bufo y Ness rodo los ojos. Ambos vestían bermudas, la de Jacob era blanca y una camisa azul marino, Paul tenia la bermuda verde militar y la camisa blanca. Lea gruño al ver que vestia los mismos colores que ella. Se sentaron juntos en el asiento detrás del de emili y siguieron jugando como niños pequeños. Tras ellos entro sam y su sonrisa flaque un poco cuando vio a Emily. Se sento junto a Alec, se sonrieron a modo de saludo y solo faltaba un alumno y los encargados. Se escucho un bufido por parte de kate. Justo en ese momento entro Garrett. Vestia un mono deportivo negro con rayas blancas a los contados y tenia una camisa blanca de algodón nanda larga.

Tarde, como siempre – jane le pego en las costillas suavemente a kate y esta la fulmino con la mirada.

No te preocupes reinita, se que te morias por verme, no hace falta ese humor – kate respiro profundo tratando de serenarse y cuando iba a responde de una forma nada agradable al autobús subieron las 6 personas. Todos a excepción de kate, jane y Garrett se tensaron. Todos de habían dado cuenta de que merodeaban en los pasillos y parecían seguirle.

Buenos días, chicos – sonrio Alice – me llamo Alice brandon. Ellos son Jasper witlock – Alec frunció el ceño y vio el increíble parecido entre el sujeto y jane. Jasper alco una mano en forma de saludo – Rosalie Hale – esta sonrio – Emmett McCarthy – hizo lo mismo que Jasper – Bella Swan y Edward Masen – ambos asintieron – vamos a ser sus chaperones en el campamento de verano – en ese momento todos supieron con certeza que si los estaban vigilano, para saber con que iban a lidiar. Emily frunció el seño y levanto la mano.

Si querida? – le sonrio Rosalie.

Porque sus nombre me suenan familiares? – los 6 sonrieron.

Tal ves los hayas visto en el cuadro de honor – hablo Edward con una sonrisa. Las chicas tuvieron que pestañear varias veces, todos eran extremadamente atractivos y juntos eran chocantes, como mirar directamente al sol.

Ya recuerdo – salto Ness y miro a Edward con adoracion – tie eres Edward Masen, rompieste en record de victorias cuando fuiste el capitán de baloncesto por 3 años seguidos – Edward sonrio aun mas y asintió.

O sea que eres el mismo Emmett McCrthy. El quarterback mas nombrado estos 6 años, capitán del equipo de futmol americano, el imparable McCarty – los ojos de Paul brillaban mirando a su ídolo – eras mejor que muchos profesionales.

Aun lo soy – le sonrio dejando mostrar sus hoyuelos.

Sigues jugando? – pregunto sam interesado.

Solo por diversión. Soy abogado ahora – los demás lo vieron sorprendidos y el sonrio aun mas.

Y Jasper, Jasper Witlock el capitán de futbol. Dios mio – exclamo Jacob recostándose en su asiento y no pude decir otra palabra

No que el deporte no sea importante, pero demonios, ella fue la mejor capitana de porristas del instituto y ella la campeona de debates mas fiera que conozca – leah los miro a todos de nuevo y no lo pudo creer – y Alice organizo el baile de graduación. Aun tratan de mejorarla pero nadie ah podido, aun están las fotos en la pagina del instituto.

Los 6 recorrieron la vista por los 10 chicos y sonrieron aun mas, el brillo en sus ojos demostraba lo mucho que les faltaba por vivir y en su interior supieron que todo lo que quisieran lo iban a alcanzar, excepto una cosa, y ellos los iban a ayudar.

Alec estaba sorprendido y complacido, iban a tener a las estrellas de "Forks High School", apenas podía creer que uno de sus ídolos fuera el hermano mayor de la princesita de Jane. Desde que había llegado hacia un año solo había escuchado historias sobre las estrellas dl instituto que aun eran rememoradas, ahora los tenia frente a él.

Antes de que cada uno se coloque su Ipod o teléfono y quieran dormir – comenzó Emmett haciendo que varios sonrieran – al llegar nos vamos a reunir en el comedor para hablarles sobre las reglas y para darles sus horarios. También les hablaremos un poco sobre lo que haremos durante nuestra estadia. Entendieron? – todos asintieron y Emmett sonrio un poco mas. Se sento junto a Rosalie en el primer puesto. Edward y bella tras ellos y Jasper con Alice frente a jane y kate.

En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta que eran parejas. Emmett paso su brazo por los bombros de Rosalie y la atrajo hacia el. Edward de amomodo com la espalda contra la ventana y bella sse recostó en su pecho. Alice coloco suspiernas sobre los muslos de Jasper y se recostó contra el mientras Jasper la sostenía. Jane sonrio ante la escena. Se jiro hacia kate y continuaron hablando de trivialidades.

Tras ellas Leah se había quedado dormida casi enseguida. Ness sonrio y giro su rostro a Emily que también sonreía. Observo a Garrett y sonrio aun mas. Le hizo señas a Emily y ella llamo la atención de Garrett que estaba olendo música con la vista por la ventada.

Si? – pregunto extrañado a Emily, ella señalo a Ness.

Te cambias conmigo? – le sonrio – Leah se durmió y yo no tengo sueño – Garrett le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Emily le dio espacio y Ness se levanto. Cambiaron puestos y kate fue conciente de la prcencia de Garrett sin siquiera voltear. Resoplo. Garrett cerro los ojos y se volvió a colocar los audífonos. Emily queda contra la ventana y Ness del lado del pasillo.

Todo quedo en silencio y uno a uno todos se feron durmiendo. Los únicos despierto fueron Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Lo 3 miraban embelesados a su parejas mientras estas dormían. El conductor miro hacia atrás y sonrio. A sus 57 años sabia reconocer el amor verdadero y ese autobús estaba lleno de él aunque los portadores no se dieran cuenta.

Las 3 horas pasaron rápidamente y cuando vieron que ya estaban llegando Edward, Emmett y Jasper despertaron a bella, Rosalie y a Alice. Edward no puedo evitar sonreir ante la cara perdida de bella, la misma que tenia siempre que despertaba, le dio un suave beso en los labios y ella sonrio. Sintió que los miraban y al voltrear vio que Garrett les sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Edward se levanto junto a los demás y comenzaron a levantar a los chicos.

Alice lvanto a jane y kate que abrieron los ojos con una sonrisa. Bella fue hasta Leah y Garrett aunque este ya estaba despierto. Edward despertó a Emily y a Ness sonriendo cuando ambas chicas quedaron deslombradas, le divertía esa reacción de las chiquillas. Jasper fue hasta sam y Alec y Emmett hasta Jacob y Paul, ambos levantaron con una gran sonrisa y como si hubieran dormido todo un dia. Emmett rio bajito al pensar en lo mucho que se le parecían. Llegaron y todos bajaron uno a uno mientras se les entregaban sus maletas a cada uno.

Quedaron totalmente maravillados. Estaban rodeadospor espesos bosque de arboles altos. . habían 8 cabañas de distinto tamaños y en medio una gran pila de troncos para una fogata. Los chaperones los dirigieron a la cabaña mas grante que rezaba "Cafeteria" en una placa de metal. Todo era de madera. Estaba dividida entra la cocina y los asiento. Era una mesa larda con 10 puestos de un lado y de otro habían 6. En el primer puesto se sento jane seguida por kate, Jacob, sam, Alec, Leah, Ness, Emily, Garrett y Paul.

Se les hara entrega a cada uno de un horario – comenzó bella – por obligación deberán ver 1 hora de lunes a viernes de clases normales, se seleccionaros la cinco materias en la cuales se vio menos rendimiento – explico.

También, como verán, no hay cocineras. Se les asignara un compañero y un dia de la semana en el que deberán cocinar el desayuno y el almuerzo y deberán dejar impecable la cocina – informo Alice.

Las actividades d lunes a viernes serán elegidas por ustedes. U tendrán 2 horas libres después del almuerzo. De 3 a 7 pm de lunes asabado resiviran clases especiales también impartidas por nosotros. Y los fines de semana elegiremos las actividades que se realizaran – sonrio Rosalie.

En su horas libres podrán utilizar el gimnasio o la sala de música, también estaremos disponibles si quieren hablar de algún tema en particular o necesitan ayuda, el experto será Jasper qe se le nombro consejero estudiantil pero no es obligatorio que solo asistan a el – hablo Edward.

También podrán caminar en los alrededores mero sin traspasar los límites que se encuentran marcados por cercas a 10 metros a la redonda. Explico Emmett mientras pasaba los horarios.

El dormitorio de las chicas están a la izquierda y el de los chicos a la derecha, en medio esta nuestro dormitorio – sonrio Jasper.

Con respecto a los horarios – bella volvió a tomar la palabra – los lunes tendrán matematica y su profesor será Edward – bella trato de no sonreir pero fracaso en cuanto el nombre de Edward salió de sus labios – su clase especial será lectura, se les paso un memo para que prajeran su libro favorito, por sorteo se discutirá uno a la semana. Esa clase la impartiré yo – todos asintieron.

Los martes tendrán español, con bella también, y su clase especial será música. Sus profesores serán Edward, Jasper y Emmett, tomaran clases de piano, guitarra, batería y composición – Rosalie se mordió la lengua para no reir al ver el contraste de espresiones entre kate y Garrett.

Los miércoles verán química con Alice y su clase especial será mecánica, con Rosalie – todos la miraron sorprendidos ella sonrio.

Así es, cierren la boca – Emmett solto unas risitas y volvió a hablar.

El jueves volverán a ver a Rosalie solo que en clase de física y su clase especial será con Alice, diseño – todos asintieron, los chicos menos seguros.

Los viernes nos veremos en clase de historia y su clase especial será primeros auxilios con Edward y bella, los médicos del campamento – ambos rodaron los ojos sonriendo.

Y por ultimo – Edward se trago la risa – el sábado no tendrá una clase normal pero si una especial. Abordaremos un tema muy importante para los jóvenes – la cara de Edward mostraba total seriedad, tanta que todos lo miraban ansiosos – educación sexual – la mandíbula de todos cayó sobre la mesa y todas las chicas se sonrojaron furiosamente, Jasper ignoro la mirada acusatoria de jane.

Los domingos les diremos que hacer – sonrió Alice dándole fin a la conversación – ahora pasen uno a uno para tomar un papelito para elegir a sus parejas de cocina. La primera en pasar fue jane.

2 – dijo y lo anotaron en un pizarrón.

Te tocara cocinar los martes – le sonrió Jasper y ella lo fulmino con la mirada. La siguió Kate.

4 – sonrió.

Cocinaras los jueves – informo Rosalie escribiendo en el pizarrón. Jacob pasó al frente.

1 – Edward tomo el papelito.

Te toca mañana – Jacob se encogió de hombros y le dio paso a Sam.

5 – bella tomo el papel

Lo harás los viernes – Rosalie anoto si nombre en el día viernes. Era el turno de Alec

4 – Rosalie coloco su nombre junto al de Kate. Ella llego a su lado y lo abrazo por la cintura, el rodeo sus hombros y le sonrió. Leah camino hasta el recipiente.

2 – Rosalie lo escribió bajo jane, ambas se sonrieron. Ness tomo el lugar de Leah.

1 – frunció el ceño, tenía que ser una broma. Miro hacia Jacob y el la miraba también. Antes de que abriera la boca Emmett la interrumpió.

No hay cambios – Ness suspiro y se fue junto a Leah.

5 - Emily resoplo, Ness le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento mientras esta se fulminaba con la mirada con Sam

Eso significa que Garrett y Paul les toca los miércoles – ambos asintieron sonriéndose.

Tienen el resto del día para desempacar, los que quieran recorrer los alrededores, si quieren pueden dormir o simplemente no salir de los dormitorios. Les aconsejo que se vayan conociendo mejor entre ustedes ya que estarán junto por 8 semanas, por lo menos deben llevarse bien – sonrió Emmett – en 1 hora se les llamara para que vengan a almorzar.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la cafetería. Las chicas cruzaron a la izquierda y los chicos a la derecha. Leah fue la primera en entrar al dormitorio. Había 3 camas y una litera. Cada una pegada a una esquina con una mesita de noche a su lado. Lea escogió la parte de arriba de la litera y Emily se acomodo en la parte de ababo. Ness se sento en la cama a la derecha de ellas. Diagonal Kate dejo sus maletas en la cama y en la restante se recostó jane. En silencio acomodaron sus cosas en las pequeñas gavetas y cada uno pudo un pequeño neceser con su cosas de aseo en el baño. Un silencio incomodo se instalo en la habitación. Ness decidió romperlo.

Tu eres jane cierto? – prgunto a pesar de ya saberlo. Jane sonrio ante el intento y asintió.

Tu eres Vanessa – ella asintió.

Prefiero Ness – ambas hicieron lo mismo.

Que clases las enticiasma? – esta ves quien hablo fue Kate

Mecánica – dijo Leah sin pesar y todas sonrieron.

Música – jane y Ness se sonrieron cuando hablaron a la vez.

Diseño – sonrio Emily.

Lectura – Kate hablo el final – aunque también me interesa primeros auxilios – dio pensativamente.

Crees que nos enseñen como para una emorragia? – todas miraron extrañadas a Leah – yo muy bien podría hacer sangrar a Paul, no seria gran perdida si fallamos – todas estallaron en carcajadas.

Porque el director abra puesto educación sexual? – pregunto Ness un poco mas comoda.

Dudo que haya sido el director – jane frunció el ceño – apostaría lo que fuera que fue idea de Emmett, lo conozco demasiado bien – ante la mirada interrogante de Ness, Leah, y Emily explicó – es amigo de mi hermano desde hace 6 años, todos lo son – ellas asintieron.

Los conoces a todos muy bien? – pregunto Leah.

Son como mis hermanos mayores – su sonrisa se hzo mas ancha – son grandes personas.

Y están enamorados hasta el tuétano – rio Emily – solo hay que ver como se derriten en la mirada del otro – todas volvieron a rei.

Si, lo están – concordó jane.

En el dormitorio de los chicos ya todos eran amigos de todos. Jacob, Paul y Sam ya habían integrado a Alec y a Garrett.

Vieron la cara de las chicas cuando dijeron lo de educación sexual? – pregunto Paul riendo y los demás asintieron.

Parecían una cadena de farolitos de navidad – concordo Garrett.

Yo dudo sentirme muy comodo teniendo clases de educasion sexual junto a mi prima – Alec hizo una muec de asco y los demás rieron – hablando de mi prima, porque tanto odio entre tu y ella? – pregunto viendo a Garrett y este izo una mueca – los demás lo vieron con curiosidad.

Una noche que estaba en mi patio muy tranquilo disfrutando de buena compañía, a la niña no se le ocrrio otra cosa sino bañarme con agua helada y gritarme que era un cerdo – rodo los ojos bufando, los demás rieron.

Suena como Kate – concordo Alec.

Las chicas, todas y sin excepción, están locas – Sam hablo solemnemente y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Jake hay mejor te acuestas temprano, te toca cocinas con el monstruo del lago – se burlo Paul y este le estambo una almohada en el rostro.

Y trata de no intoxicarnos – Jacob rodo los ojos ante el comentario de Sam.

Siempre la puedo culpar a ella, si alguien merece en nombre de loca es ella – bufo mientras se volvia a recostar.

Aun no puedo cree quienes son nuestros supervisores – suspiro Alec y Garrett solto una risitas.

Se de buena fuente que este verano será inolvidable – hablo al aire.

Porque lo dices? – pregunto Paul.

Conosco a Jasper desde que tengo uso de razón y a los demás desde hace 6 años. Simplemente lo se – todos lo miraron asombrados pero cayaron, en el fondo también presentían que iba a ser un verano inolvidable.


	3. Chapter 3

Tal como habían dicho una hora después convocaron a los jóvenes para almorzar. Los mayores observaron divertidos como inconscientemente todos se colocaban lo más lejos los unos de los otros. El primer puesto lo ocupo Leah seguida por Ness, Emily, jane y Kate. Junto a Kate se sentó Paul seguido por Jacob, Sam, Alec y Garrett. Frente a todos se sentaron ellos después de servir el almuerzo que consistía en milanesas de pollo con arroz blanco y ensalada. Al final las chicas quedaron satisfechas mientras que los hombre no tanto y todos , sin excepción, repitieron. Pequeña cafetería estaba en silencio mientras los miraban expectantes.

Porque no se presentan todos? – sugirió bella, Ness hablo sin pensar.

No nos siguieron toda la semana? – cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo. Emmett rio.

Si pero con eso no los podemos conocer – justifico.

Comienzo yo – Alice se ofreció, Jasper inconscientemente sonrió aun mas – me llamo Alice Brandon, tengo 24 años, amo comprar y diseñar, estoy graduada como diseño en modas y amo a Jasper Witlock – dijo lo ultimo mirándolo con cariño. Todos sonrieron.

Ahora yo – dijo este – me llamo Jasper Witlock , tengo 24 años, me gusta estar al aire libre, soy psicólogo clínico y amo a Alice Brandon – se abrazaron y miraron a su lado a Rosalie.

Soy Rosalie hale, tengo 24 años, me gusta arreglar auto, comprar, vestir a bella – bella rodo los ojos y Alice soltó unas risitas – y bailar. Soy ingeniera mecánica, tengo mi taller en Seattle y vivo con mi oso Emmett – el susodicho la abrazo y coloco su barbilla en su hombro antes de hablar.

Soy Emmett McCarthy , tengo 24 años, me gusta jugar futbol americano, gastarles bromas a mis mejores amigos y luego esperar la revancha, soy abogado y vivo con mi barbie rose – finalizo dándole un beso en la nuca sonriendo cuando esta se estremeció como siempre.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, bella por favor, tengo 24 años, me gusta leer, escuchar música, odio que me vistan – fulmino con la mirada a sus dos amigas – me estoy especializando en pediatría y soy la mujer más feliz del mundo junto a mi Edward – sonrió suavemente mientras se recostaba en el.

Soy Edward Masen, tengo 24 años, me gusta tocar el piano y regresarle las bromas a Emmett, me estoy especializando en cardiología y mi corazón le pertenece a bella – todos quedaron en silencio mientras los veían uno a uno – ahora ustedes – les sonrió aun con los efectos que siempre causaba en su cuerpo las palabras de amor de bella.

Supongo que comenzaré yo – suspiro Leah – soy Leah Clearwater, prima de Emily, tengo 18 años, mi mejor amiga junto a mi prima en Ness, juego en el equipo de baloncesto, quiero ser abogada, me gusta nadar. Algún día quiero conocer a un chico que me ame, casarme y tener por lo menos 3 hijos – sonrió feliz y todos rieron a excepción de Paul que se removió incomodo.

Mi nombre es Vanessa Wolfe, Ness o nessie –sonrió – mis mejores amigas son Emily y Leah , soy la capitana del equipo femenil de baloncesto, me estudias turismo y hotelería, viajar por todo el mundo. Tengo 17 años. Y me conformo con 2 hijos – rodo los ojos a su amiga.

Soy Emily Clearwater, prima de Leah, tengo 18 años, mis mejores amigas con mi prima y Ness, también estoy en el equipo de baloncesto, seré maestra, amo a los niños por lo que no me conformo con 2 hijos – todos volvieron a reír.

Soy jane Witlock, hermana de Jasper, mi mejor amiga en Kate, tengo 18, me gusta nadar y comprar, seré diseñadora como mi querida cuñadita – Alice rio sin poderlo evitar –odio la hipocresía y me muestro tal cual soy, no me importan aquellos a los que no le agrado mientras tenga a mi familia y a mis verdaderos amigos – por el rabillo no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada a Alec. Su rostro era neutral.

Mi nombre es Kate Harris – sonrió – tengo 17 años. Soy prima de Alec. Muy pocos lo saben pero sueño con ser chef profesional – sin excepción todos la miraron sorprendidos – a diferencia de mi mejor amiga, jane, amo cocinar, y me atrevo a decir que lo hago bastante bien – jane asintió recordando las comidas que su amiga le había preparado.

Paul Meraz – comenzó – crecí junto a Jacob y Sam, son como mi familia. Tengo 18 años. Tengo ascendencia latina por lo que me encanta bailar y hablo español. Desde que tengo uso de razón me encanta la mecánica y me gustaría abrir mi propio taller.

Y mientras tanto podrías trabajar en el mío – sonrió Rosalie haciendo que él la mirara sorprendido – claro, todo dependerá de tu desempeño en esto días – el asintió efusivamente.

Me llamo Jacob Black, tengo 18 años. Amo dibujar – sonrió de una manera que parecía perderse en sus recuerdos. Ness no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente atraída por una fuerza invisible que le hacía difícil apartar la vista. Rosalie se dio cuenta de este hecho y sonrió para sí misma – me encantaría estudiar arquitectura.

Sam U ley, tengo 18 años. Me gusta también la mecánica pero más como un hobby. Mi sueño es estudiar medicina y especializarme en pediatría – Emily lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. No podía dudar que eso la había sorprendido.

Soy Alec Brighton, me gustan las deportes extremos – sonrió a medio lado, jane no pudo evitar que ese gesto le recordara a Edward. Sacudió la cabeza diciéndose que era algo estúpido – eh viajado junto a mi prima por varios lugares del mundo para practicarlos mientras ella se dedica a comer – Kate le mando una mirada asesina mientras se enfurruñaba. Garrett que la estaba mirando se dio cuenta de cómo su pequeña nariz se movía recordándole a un conejo. Cuando iba a sonreír se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y giro el rostro – estudiare medicina y me especializare en traumatología – dijo seguro y se sentó para dejar hablar al último.

Mi nombre es Garrett Pierce, juego futbol, y toco la batería en mi tiempo libre –Kate hizo una mueca y jane sonrió – me gusta también editar videos eh imágenes. Estudiare diseño grafico y me gustaría algún día hacer películas. – sonrió finalizando.

Muy bien todos – aplaudió Alice – fue muy interesante el poder conocerlos un poco más profundo a todos. Por lo que ven ya son las 2 de la tarde. Hoy es su día libre de hacer lo que prefieran. No queremos distraerlos aquí sin hacer nada. Y por el ambiente supongo que ya han entablado conversaciones con sus compañeros – todos asintieron – Jacob, Ness acérquense por favor. – ambos chicos se levantaron de sus asientos haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para no mirarse mientras caminaban de forma vacilante. Pararon frente los demás a un metro de distancia. Era lo más cerca que habían estado, conscientemente, sin pelear. Ness sintió como los vellos del brazo se le erizaran como si de energía estática se tratara.

Ambos deberán revisar la cocina y decidir que prepararan mañana. Luego se unirán al resto del grupo – informo bella. – Los demás se pueden ir – Los 8 adolescentes salieron por las puertas dobles. Luego les siguieron los 6 dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Poco a poco la tensión del ambiente comenzó a subir hasta hacerse casi sofocante. Ness tomo un respiro y se dirigió a la cocina. Jacob por otro lado solo miro su espalda mientras ella se alejaba. Un minuto más tarde vacilando se decidió a seguirla.

Así que… – comenzó captando la atención de la chica – que prepararemos? – Ness que un minuto antes se estaba reprochando mentalmente desvió la mirada y se dirigió a la nevera.

No lo sé – respondió con voz neutra.

Nada muy elaborado – pidió Jacob mirando hacia otro lado. Ness bufo.

Holgazán – susurro.

Que has dicho? – pregunto Jacob con una ceja alzada. A pesar de que la había oído bastante bien.

Nada – sonrió ella de forma desdeñosa ya que ella también sabía que él lo había escuchado.

Niñita – esta vez susurro él.

Que has dicho? – lo imito.

Nada – a ambos los irritaba este jueguito pero así había sido siempre y por alguna razón simplemente no lo podían dejar. Jacob se coloco a su lado para poder mirar dentro del refrigerador. El movimiento tomo por sorpresa a Ness haciéndola saltar.

Que te sucede? – pregunto extrañado Jacob por la actitud de la chica.

Nada – respondió tajante mientras miraba a otro lado tratando en vano de olvidar a la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Aun recordaba lo que comenzó todo. Su mente retrocedió 2 años en el pasado.

_Se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del instituto junto a Emily y Leah. La sonrisa en su rostro no podía ser más grande. Tenía el pecho hinchado de orgullo. El día anterior el director había incluido oficialmente al equipo de básquetbol femenino nombrándola a ella capitana. _

_Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el repentino choque contra alguien. El cuaderno que llevaba apresado contra el pecho había terminado en el suelo. Cerró los ojos contando hasta 5 para calmarse y respiro hondo tratando de controlar su mal carácter. Abrió los ojos dispuesta a recoger su cuaderno y segur como si nada cuando sus ojos chocaron contra unos negros como el ónix. Frente a ella se encontraba Jacob Black, el capitán del equipo de básquet masculino, su fuente de inspiración y su amor secreto. Sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su mejillas mientras trataba de no hiperventilar. Ahora él la miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Puso un poco de atención y se dio cuenta de que en las morenas manos del chico se encontraba la libreta azul que un minuto antes se disponía a recoger._

_Gracias – balbuceo cuando por fin lo tomo._

_No hay problema – la sonrisa de Jacob se ensancho dejando a la vista dos hileras de dientes perfectamente blancos. – solo ten un poco mas de cuidado, es peligroso caminar por estos pasillos con la cabeza en las nubes – ella solo pudo asentir mientras sentía su rostro cada vez más caliente._

_Jacob Black siguió su camino dejando a una Ness aun mas ida y sonriente, había sido la primera vez que había hablado con él y se sentía aun más feliz que cuando había llegado. Sus amigas hablaban a sus lados pero ella no prestaba atención lo que sacaba de sus casillas a las otras dos._

_¡Ness! – grito Leah a la susodicha en el oído por fin logrando que aterrizaras._

_Si? – respondió con una sonrisa._

_Me tienes de los nervios, no tengo nada en contra de tu felicidad pero deja de sonreír como el gato de Alicia me estas empezando a asustar – hizo una mueca y ante esto Ness solo pudo reír._

_Exageras – dijo entrando al vestidos de mujeres._

_En realidad no – intervino Emily._

_Gracias – sonrió Leah, Ness rodo los ojos._

_Escuchaste lo que están comentando en los pasillos? – escucharon la voz junto a los pasos de Kelsey Ryan._

_Ahora qué? – reconocieron a la inseparable compañera de Kelsey, Ashley. Ninguna era de su especial agrado._

_El capitán del equipo de básquet está totalmente en contra del equipo de baloncesto femenino. Al parecer ahorita iba a la oficina del director para tratar de persuadirlo – Ness miro a sus compañeras con ojos desorbitados. Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa Ashley hablo._

_No me extraña. Yo misma no estoy de acuerdo, en el equipo solo están machorras sin vida social – ambas chicas rieron todo el camino hasta que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y ya no las escucharon. Por otro lado Emily retenía a Leah antes de que persiguiera, y seguramente golpeara, a aquellas chicas. En cambio Ness era ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su corazón había sido hecho pedazos al igual que su ilusión. No podía creer que tal persona fuera la misma con quien había chocado hace poco más de una hora, el mismo que había admirado por tanto tiempo. Una gran tristeza la inundo al punto de hacerla huir. Corrió todo lo que dieron sus piernas hasta el pasillo que daba a la salida. Los pasillos estaban desierto ya que todos estaban en clases. Cuando se encontraba a un metro de la salida paro abruptamente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. _

_Poco a poco la tristeza fue sustituida por una ira ciega. Limpio sus lágrimas con furia y se dio la media vuelta y volvió a correr, esta vez en dirección contraria. Sabía donde estaría él. Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le gritaba que se detuviera, que pensara las cosas, que esperara. Era su parte racional. Pero ella suprimió esa voz con ira, su carácter no era el mejor del mundo y nunca era bueno ser guiada por el pero no le importo. Redujo el paso al ver las puertas dobles que daban al gimnasio donde se encontraba la cancha de baloncesto. Tal como lo imaginaba todo el equipo se encontraba calentando. Incluido el capitán. La ira aumentó la temperatura de su sangre unos grados más. Sin medir lo que hacia tecleó a objeto de su furia. Todos a su alrededor quedaron pasmados. Fue como si todo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor, totalmente en silencio. Con la respiración agitada miro el rostro con que tanto había soñado e ignoro el escalofrió que la recorrió entera._

_Tu eres un idiota – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios desde su posición, a horcajadas sobre él._

_Estás loca? – pregunto un impresionado Jacob. No recibió la respuesta esperada._

_Eres un imbécil, machista impotente – gritó._

_Pero que… - fue interrumpido de nuevo._

_Porque demonios lo hiciste? Dios! Acaso tienes miedo que una niña sea mejor que tú? – pregunto iracunda. Pero de sus ojos se querían desbordar las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar escapar._

_Estas demente – gruño Jacob levantándose de súbito a causa del enojo haciendo caer a Ness sobre su trasero lo que la enfureció más. El se dio cuenta y con expresión culpable trato de darle la mano pero ella lo miro con asco y se levanto sola. Se dio la media vuelta y desapareció tras las puertas dejando a todos, en especial a Jacob, atónitos._

Ese día había sido la primera y última conversación amable que tuvo con Jacob Black. La enfurecía las reacciones de su cuerpo ante su cercanía lo que la hacía odiarlo más.

Tienes razón – Jacob la miro con los ojos desorbitados – mejor no hagamos nada muy elaborado. Hay papas, pollo, pan rallado, sazonadores, aceite y sartenes. Se encogió de hombro luchando contra el impulso de huir.

De acuerdo – convino Jacob también queriendo tomar distancia. La cercanía entre ellos lo perturbaba de una forma que se negaba a analizar.

Mientras tanto las puertas del gimnasio eran abiertas por Paul y Sam seguidos por Kate y jane. Miraron maravillados a su alrededor los equipos de entrenamiento impecables. El gran espejo que era la pared lateral. El cuadrilátero y las bolsas de arena. Sin decir una palabra Sam y Paul fueron al cuadrilátero. Kate y Jane comenzaron a estirar. Ambas practicaban gimnasia y baile. Jane tomo su tobillo derecho e hizo subir toda su pierna totalmente recta. Sam y Paul detrás de ellas tenían los ojos desorbitados. A través del espejo jane los vio y se rio de sus expresiones.

No es nada del otro mundo – ambos se acercaron.

No te duele? – pregunto Sam Ella negó con la cabeza. Kate rodo los ojos.

No si lo has hecho toda tu vida – dijo tocando el suelo con las manos.

Toda tu vida? – pregunto ahora sorprendido Paul.

Exagera – bajo su pierna . Cuando mi hermano comenzó a salir con Alice se hizo amigo de los otros cuatro. Rosalie era porrista como ya saben y dijo que mi contextura era buena para la gimnasia así que comenzó a enseñarme. De eso ya 6 años. – ambos asintieron comprendiendo.

Y tú? – pregunto Paul a Kate.

Aun no puedo – negó con la cabeza.

Cobarde – rio jane.

Piénsalo desde mi punto de vista, cuando te lo hicieron a ti fue Rosalie y tu tenias 12 años. Yo tengo 17 al igual que tu, mis huesos son menos flexibles y puede que no tengas la fuerza suficiente así que todo ese dolor seria para nada, así que no, no me pienso arriesga descúlame por… - paró abruptamente al ver la sonrisa que tenia jane en la cara.

Amiga, debes enseñarme a hablar tan rápido sin respirar – a Kate le recorrió un escalofrió.

Porque sonríes así? – dijo con miedo haciendo que la sonrisa de jane se ensanchara mas. Sam y Paul estaban confundidos.

Alec que hasta ese momento había estado en su habitación decidió investigar los alrededores e ir a mirar el salón de música. Cerró la puerta tras él y aspiro profundamente. Le encantaba el olor de los arbole y la tierra húmeda. Agudizo el oído y pudo escuchar distintas aves y también una caída de agua. Abrió los ojos impresionado. Bordeo las cabañas y se interno en el bosque. Aun estaba impresionado de la apariencia de estos. Siguió caminando hasta que llego a la cerca. Suspiro frustrado. Vio a los lados pensando en escalarla y pasar al otro lado pero lo pensó mejor, lo que menos quería eran problema, por lo menos el primer día, pensó sonriendo. Siguió caminando entre los árboles y a lo lejos vio algo que lo dejo impresionado.

Era como un pequeño refugio. Como una madriguera solo que lo que le daba forma eran los arboles, tan juntos entre sí en ese pequeño espacio que formaban un techo tupido. Había ramas que sobresalían en figuras extrañas de un lado al otro. Como si fueran asiento y el césped mas crecido parecía un colchón. Sonrió lentamente y mirando alrededor memorizo la ubicación. Siempre era útil tener un lugar donde escapar.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y salió del bosque. Se encamino a la sala de música. Todo estaba completamente en silencio porque que quedo sorprendido cuando al abrir la puerta un estruendo saliera del interior. Un rápido vistazo respondió sus preguntas. Era una habitación a prueba de sonido. Y Garrett.

Hola – sonrió este dejando de tocar en cuanto se dio cuenta de la otra presencia,

Hola – sonrió de vuelta cuando un grito desgarrador los dejo estáticos. Alec lo conocía muy bien, demasiado.

Te odio – gruño una de las rubias.

Vamos Kate. Ya no tienes excusa. Sam no es de tu complexión y me como un brazo si no tiene la fuerza suficiente, te quedaste sin excusas, porque no admites que eres cobarde . Sonrió jane maliciosamente. Recordando la discusión hasta el momento.

_Porque sonríes así? – dijo con miedo haciendo que la sonrisa de jane se ensanchara mas._

_Jane dio un paso hacia Sam y tomo su brazo haciéndolo saltar de la impresión. Jane lo ignoro._

_Eres bastante fuerte cierto? – Sam alzo la ceja._

_Un poco – dijo desconfiado aun sin saber de qué se trataba todo._

_Cuanto pesas? – pregunto sonriendo aun mas_

_90 – respondió aun mas extrañado mientras una expresión de pánico invadía el rostro de Kate._

_Así que, te calculo 1,90 de altura, y 90 kilos de puro musculo – sonrió triunfante hacia Kate._

_No estarás pensando…_

_Oh sí, lo estoy pensando – siguió sonriendo._

_Pero…_

_Pero qué? – alzo una ceja. Se escucho un carraspeo. Ambas voltearon y se encontraron con los rostros molestos, y confundidos de los chicas. _

_De qué demonios hablan? – exclamo exasperado Paul. Jane les sonrió encantadoramente y ellos bufaron._

_Verán – comenzó – para poder realizar plenamente los movimientos debemos hacer una pequeña fractura sin importancia entre sus muslos – Paul y Sam se miraron sorprendidos. Solo se necesita un rápido movimiento y la suficiente fuerza y está listo. Ella tiene miedo porque yo puedo no tener la suficiente fuerza. – ambos la observaron y le concedieron eso a Kate, el cuerpo menudo de jane difícilmente podría causar una fractura._

_Así que quieres que yo le rompa un hueso? – pregunto incrédulo Sam_

_No exactamente, déjame enseñarte – se coloco en posición de Split sin llegar totalmente a suelo. – Kate solo puede hacerlo hasta aquí – explico – debe llegar totalmente al piso – ambos asintieron mientras Kate se enfurruñaba. – Sam colócate detrás de mi – el aludido lo hizo y jane se inclino hacia adelante apoyándose en sus palmas. – coloca tus manos un poco sobre mi trasero, y dije sobre – dijo con ves severa, nadie pudo evitar soltar unas risitas, Sam lo hizo – ahora solo tienes que empujar hacia abajo en un golpe preciso, sin vacilar – Sam dudo un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. Tomo un respiro y tal como le indico jane la impulso hacia debajo de un solo golpe. Jane sonrió y luego se levanto con ayuda de Sam – eso lo tendrás que hacer con ella, a mi no me dolió porque ya lo habían hecho antes pero a ella le dolerá un poco._

_Un poco? – pregunto de modo sarcástico Kate._

Y allí se encontraban ahora. Kate alzo su nariz de forma altanera y sin decir comenzó con los estiramientos necesarios para no lesionarse y minimizar el dolor. Después de 15 minutos se encontraba en posición. Las se coloco tras ella haciéndola tragar grueso. Sam miro dudoso hacia jane y esta asintió de modo serio.

Muy bien, a la cuenta de 3 – kata aspiro profundamente relajándose – 1 – recibiendo la señal visual de jane Sam impulso hacia abajo a Kate. Solo escucharon su grito. Todos esperaron a que parara el grito y Sam la ayudo a levantarse.

Maldición que demonios paso con el 2 y el 3? – luego siguieron incontables maldiciones y groserías por parte de Kate que despotricaba contra jane. Ahora Sam la tenía en sus brazos de modo novia.

Con esa boca besas a tu madre? – tos voltearon a la entrada gimnasio donde estaban todos.

Habían llegado corriendo asustados 2 minutos antes pero se quedaron pasmados al escuchar la sarta de maldiciones que profería Kate. Frente a todos estaban Alec y Garrett que habían sido los primeros en llegar, el primero al punto de un infarto por el grito de su prima y el segundo con un extraño sentimiento que le atenazaba los pulmones. Garrett al ver que Kate estaba bien y en los brazos de Sam no pudo evitar soltar tal comentario.

Ese no es tu m… - carraspeo – no es tu problema.

Vamos, no fue tan malo – sonrió jane que retrocedió un paso ante la mirada que le mando Kate.

Espera a que pueda caminar bien y te mostrare lo malo que fue – respondió con el seño fruncido.

Porque no me sorprende que tengas algo que ver? – pregunto Alec con una ceja alzada hacia jane.

Quieres que te muestre que le hice hacer a Kate? – pregunto esta con cara de inocencia.

Como si pudieras – hablo Alec con una ceja alzada.

Pruébame – siseo jane.

Inténtalo – gruño Alec.

Hey! – fueron sobresaltados por la voz de Emmett que los veía sonriente. Se dieron cuenta que habían terminado muy cerca del otro. A menos de un palmo de distancia. Jane dio un paso hacia atrás y Alec miro hacia otro lado. – pueden decirnos que sucedió?

Kate hizo el Split completo, con un poco de ayuda – respondió jane sonriendo inocentemente, Rosalie la miro con una ceja alzada – no me mires a mí, yo solo di instrucciones – señalo hacia Sam Pero no funciono gracias a la cara de perdido que tenía el susodicho.

Te encuentras bien Kate? – Todos miraron hacia Emily – tenia la vista fija en la nombrada, ignorando olímpicamente a Sam Este se removió incomodo.

Si – le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Vamos. Solo necesitas una compresa caliente para relajar los músculos, un antibiótico y descansar. Mañana estarás como nueva – decía Rosalie mientras se la llevaba junto a Sam que aun la cargaba.

Creo que todos deberíamos ir a descansar. Mañana será el primer día del campamento y debemos empezar muy despiertos – animo Edward. Observándolos a todos.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón y suspiraron a unisonó preguntándose como saldrían vivos de allí.

* * *

Hola mis lectores. se que ahora estoy dejando mucho tiempo entre cada capitulo por eso me siento agradecida de que aun me lean. no es problema de nadie pero no puedo evitar querer desahogarme la que siento que alguien me escucha(o me lee). estoy a dias de terminas clase, muchos se aegrarian y yo tambien estoy alegre pero es un sentimiento agridulce. estoy por culminar no solo otro año escolar sino es ultimo año de secundaria. el puerto seguro ya no estara mas para recibirme otro año mas. comenzare una nueva etapa en mi vida dejando atras a mis amigos y a mi familia ya que me ire a estudiar sola a otro pais. estoy pasando por muchas dificultades tanto emotivas como de otro tipo(tramites, papeleos, busqueda de residencia, etc...) tambien hay que decir que solo tengo 16 años pero gracias a dios soy lo suficientemente madura como para haber tomado una decicion y afrontar las consecuensias.

Como agradecimiento por su espera, comprencion y ser mi calarse mis problemas y palabrerias respondere comentarios y preguntas en cada capitulo.

lizi rodriguez: jajaja a todos nos ah pasado yo tambien enpiezo a hacer de todo menos la tarea cuando estoy frente a la computadora. para mi fue una hermosa sorpresa tu comentario. lamento no haber actualizado antes pero espero que ames tambien esta historia.

MICULL: me alegro que te guste tanto atrapados bajo llave como esta secuela. tratare de subir lo mas posible de ahora en adelante. yo tambien espero con ansias el subir la clase de educacion sexual. y cn respecto a tu pregunta creo que te respondi por un privado. para mi renesmee debe ser el nombre de la hija de edward y bella, en camio vanessa tecnicamente tambien es un personaje de la saga es el nombre que bella le coloco a nessi cuando pidio los documentos falsos en caso de que necesitara escapar.

jupy: te aseguro que aprenderan de todo un poco en este campamente, desde amor hasta matematica.

MasFinaP: espero ir por buen camino y que te guste esta tanto como atrapados bajo llave.

Nelita Cullen Hale: creo que todos quieren saberlo incluida yo porque lo que sea que escriba me sorprendera hasta a mi misma. actualizare tan pronto como pueda.

Sarai230897: actualizare tan pronto como me sea posible, gracias por leerme.

Robmy: jajajja a todos nos ha pasado espero que te gusten ambas historias, sin duda sera toda una experiencia para los personajes y claro que emmett es un genio! a su modo pero lo es, quien mas si no le pondria algo extra a este campamento?

Vcullen: claro que seguire, no dejare nada sin terminar. gracias por leer.

marycullemswan: es genial que te guste hasta ahora y espero que siga gustandote.

josecullenforever: yo tambien espero saber como continua:P a veces me sorprendo de lo que me puede pasar por la cabeza.

Abiitha: gracias gracias gracias. espero no decepcionarte.

Ahora si. espero que a todos les gueste, aquiellos que han dejado reviews sigan haciendolo y aquellos que no animense, solo serian unos minutos de su tiempo pero es lo que me impulsa a seguir con mas animo.

xoxoStephxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Lunes**

A las 6 de la mañana Nessie abrió los ojos. Miro a su lado el reloj y suspiro antes de levantarse. Había una fuerza magnética que la arrastraba hacia la cocina mientras otra igualmente potente la hacía querer quedarse justamente donde se encontraba. Resoplo ante su propia actitud cobarde. Toco el suelo de madera con los pies descalzos y se estremeció. Se levanto y fue hasta el baño donde se encontraban sus cosas de aseo personal y su toalla. No quería levantar a las demás tan temprano así que decidió usar el baño exterior junto el gimnasio. Abrió poco a poco la puerta y se estremeció por la brisa fría. Como era de suponer aun estaba oscuro. Todo parecía tener un peculiar brillo plateado gracias al resplandor de la luna. Su misma piel parecía brillar. Se encamino hacia el gimnasio con paso pausado. Cualquier sonido parecía estridente en la quietud de la madrugada.

Se detuvo abruptamente a unos metros de la puerta cuando escucho claramente la regadera. El ruido cesó pero ella no se movió. Pareció pasar unos minutos ella seguía inexplicablemente inmóvil la puerta ante ella se abrió al igual que sus labios. Igualmente impresionado ante ella se encontraba Jacob Black.

Nessie trago el nudo en su garganta tratando de quitar sus ojos de él pero el cabello húmedo de Jacob goteada sobre sus sienes dejando un rastro a través de su cuello perdiéndose en el cuello en V de su camisa blanca que mascaba cada uno sus músculos haciendo resaltar su oscura piel. Se hundió por un momento en sus ojos oscuros y fue más consciente de su boca seca. Recuperando algo de control carraspeó.

No pensé que te fueras madrugador Black – dijo pon el tono mas indiferente que fue capaz. Jacob parecía que lo habían devuelto abruptamente a la realidad.

Quién diría que luces así en las mañanas? – Jacob observó como las mejillas de Nessie se opacaban. Dándose cuenta de pronto de su cabello revuelto y rostro hinchado.

Que caballeroso eres – respondió sarcástica.

Siempre a tus servicios – replicó irónicamente haciendo una reverencia.

Apártate – gruñó Nessie.

Como gustes. Te espero en la cocina – y desapareció antes de que ella pudiera replicar, pateándose mentalmente por sus reacciones ante el moreno entro en el bañó. Aun estaba lleno de vapor. Se estremeció ante el cambio de temperatura. El olor mentolado de la loción para después de afeitar de Jacob aun estaba sobre el pequeño lavamanos. Nessie sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarla. El vapor parecía habérsele metido en el cerebro.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió igual de rápido. Tomo sus cosas y las llevo a la habitación. El mono deportivo con sweater a juego era ligero para mayor comodidad pero lo suficiente gruesos para protegerla del frio.

Apresuro el paso sin saber porque de pronto su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Paro abruptamente en la entrada de la cocina como si se hubiere estrellado contra una pared. Se quedo mirando fijamente la madera frente a ella por un minuto completo antes de entrar. Fue a la cocina apretando y soltando los puños sintiendo las palmas sudadas.

_Vamos, Nessie! No es como si fueras a una cita._

Sin embargo ese pensamiento no la ayudo mucho ya que en seguida se imagino arreglándose para una cita donde la esperara Jacob Black. De nuevo maldijo la época donde Jacob era su chico ideal.

Te vas a quedar allí todo el día o me vas a ayudar? – recordó porque ya no lo era.

Idiota – murmuro antes de entrar completamente a la cocina. Sobre el mesón estaban 2 cartones de huevos, tomates, cebollas, ajos, tocineta y salchichas. El estaba picando un tomate en cuadros.

Puedes ayudarme a picar – su voz sonaba extrañamente suave.

Es seguro estar juntos con cuchillos en las manos? – pregunto a pesar de haberse acercado a él.

No lo había pensado, pero creo que mientras mantengamos nuestras bocas cerradas nadie querrá matar a nadie – dijo Jacob e forma razonable.

Crees poder hacerlo? – cuestiono comenzando con las cebollas.

Pues desde mi punto de vista a ti es a quien te está costando mantener la boca cerrada – habló con voz profunda conteniendo un gruñido.

Para variar – respondió Nessie. Esta vez Jacob dejo escapar el gruñido seguido de un resoplido frustrado.

Eres bastante irritante monstruo – Nessie le dedico una mala mirada.

Para ser un machista tienes habilidades cocinando.

Eso fue un halago o un insulto? – pregunto con el seño fruncido.

Un insulto por supuesto – aclaro rápidamente.

Quieres ver que tan bueno soy con el cuchillo? – pregunto de forma inocente.

Muy gracioso Black.

No estaba bromeando. – lo oyó murmurar.

Cállate. – Nessie rodo los ojos.

Lo mejor será que ambos nos callemos – termino cortando con más fuerza de la necesaria el tomate. Nessie tomando la más sabia decisión cerró la boca.

Cuando todo estuvo cortado Jacob fue a buscar un sartén lo suficientemente grande. Desafortunadamente estaba demasiado alto incluso para él.

Monstruo, ven aquí – Nessie soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

No soy tu maldita mascota! – gruño - Que rayos quieres? – pregunto de mal humor.

Cálmate – Nessie sintió la urgencia de golpearlo, muy fuerte, para borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su boca. – No alcanzo esa sartén allí arriba – Nessie se acerco bufando.

Si no puedes alcanzarla tú que eres prácticamente un gigante que demonios quieres que haga su son casi la mitad de tu… Black, bájame! – chillo de forma aguda. Mientras estaba ocupada hablando Jacob se había acercado tomándola de la cintura y alzándola. – Bájame! – volvió a chillar.

Solo toma la maldita sartén – gruño tomándola mas fuerte – no eres tan liviana como pareces – hablo de nuevo solo para molestarla, si era posible era incluso más liviana de lo que parecía.

Eres un cerdo – Nessie tomo la sartén y Jacob en seguida la bajo.

Agh! – con la guardia baja Nessie con la sartén aun en la mano le había pegado en el brazo.

Eso es por ser un idiota – dijo dándole la espalda para poner la sartén sobre el fuego.

Jacob se coloco a su lado. Con una gran cucharada de mantequilla comenzó a cocinar las cebollas, el ajo, y las tocinetas. La cocina comenzó a oler delicioso y su estomago rugió de forma embarazosa.

Puedes ir cortando los panes y tostándolos – sugirió Jacob con la vista en la sartén. Había agregado los tomates y las salchichas. Para no discutir de nuevo Nessie se hizo caso y lleno 4 bandejas con los panes en rebanadas y las metió al horno. Cuando volteo Jacob partía los huevos. Los 24.

No son muchos? – Jacob la miro como si estuviera loca.

Monstruo – comenzó cortándola cuando comenzaba a discutir. – somos 16 personas. La mitad somos hombres y no somos precisamente pequeños, Emmett parece un oso y Paul tiene una pierna hueca – y Leah come como hombre, completó Nessie en su mente.

De acuerdo – coincidió ahora dudando que fuera suficiente.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras la cocina se iba inundando de un olor deliciosa y solo se escuchaban los huevos cocinándose. Nessie comenzó a divagar en su mente. Una semana atrás le había recibido una carta de aceptación a un curso pre-universitario al que había sido elegida. Iría a Francia, Italia, Grecia, Londres, Brasil y Venezuela, viviría 4 meses en cada país aprendiendo el idioma y la cultura. Lo que quería decir que estaría 2 años lejos de sus amigos y familia. Leah y Emily aun no lo sabían y no encontraba un momento indicado para decírselos. No quería arruinar el campamento pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía decírselos. Sabia que la apoyarían porque era una oportunidad única pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que las iba a extrañar horrores. De pronto se le formo un nudo en la garganta que le dificulto respirar, sin darse cuenta estaba hiperventilando.

Monstruo? – la voz de Jacob la sobresalto y la trajo a la realidad. Lo miro un segundo y luego desvió la mirada.

Los panes – se excuso y se volteo para abrir el horno y tomar una de las bandejas – maldición – grito soltando la bandeja, había olvidado colocarse el guante. La bandeja cayó al suelo y los panes salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones.

Déjame ver – escucho a Jacob tras ella.

Déjame en paz – gruñó en respuesta.

Oh vamos! – Replicó – no seas terca – Nessie no respondió por lo que con un suspiro frustrado la llevo hasta el lavaplatos y con firmeza le puso la mano bajo el chorro de agua fresca. Nessie dejo resbalar un par de lágrimas mientras siseaba. Jacob sabia que esas lagrimas no tenían nada que ver con su mano sino con la expresión triste y ausente que había tenido momentos antes, aquella expresión que había sido como un golpe en el estomago para él. Decidió fingir que no se había dado cuenta para no molestarla más. – te duele? – preguntó.

Un poco – Nessie había borrado las traicioneras lágrimas con la otra mano. – Ya estoy mejor – dijo quitando suavemente su mano de la de él que la mantenía firmemente bajo el agua. Sintiéndose de pronto vacía. Esta vez con cuidado coloco las bandejas de pan en una cesta mientras Jacob servía el huevo en los platos. Cuando Nessie iba por lo vasos las puertas del comedor se abrieron. Los alumnos seguían a los guías a los asientos cuando exactamente daban las 7am.

Vamos a ver qué porquería preparaste Jake – se escucho la voz atronadora de Paul. Leah rodo los ojos y tomo asiento.

La culpa recaerá completamente en ti si nos indigestamos – esta vez para sorpresa de todos hablo Emmett. Rosalie sonrió.

Yo opino que los médicos debemos comer de últimos – habló Bella sonriendo – ya saben, por cualquier emergencia.

Si, si. Muy graciosos todos. – respondió Jacob riendo falsamente. Nessie tras el sonrió de forma involuntaria.

Luego de que todos se sentaran comenzaron a comer mientras Ness servía el jugo de naranja. Ambos, Jacob y Nessie, tuvieron que sentarse juntos ya que eran los asientos que estaban libres y la hora del desayuno paso lentamente para ellos mientras trataban de no moverse para tocarse. Desconcertados por la aparente electricidad entre ellos.

Después de algunos halagos por la comida todos se levantaron y Edward hablo.

Ustedes – señalo a Ness y Jacob – tienen 15 minutos para limpiar la cocina, el resto sígame a la clase de matemática.

Todos siguieron a Edward dejando de nuevo solos a Jacob y Nessie. Ambos levantaron los platos de la mesa y se dispusieron a lavarlos.

Lavas o secas? – pregunto Jacob.

Lavo – respondió Ness.

Entonces secas – la sonrisa de Jacob fue brillantes mientras veía la irritación de Nessie subir junto al sonrojo que cubría desde su cuello hasta la coronilla. Jacob tomo los platos y los comenzó a lavar pasándoselos a Nessie que los secaba de mala gana fulminándolo con la mirada. En su interior Jacob estaba feliz que la tristeza hubiese desaparecido de sus ojos, pero no se detuvo a analizar esos pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron al salón todos estaban en parejas en las mesas largas de dos puestos. Jane y Kate, Emily y Leah, Sam y Paul, y Alec y Garrett. Eso los dejaba una mesa sola para ambos. Bufaron al mismo tiempo mientras se encaminaban a la mesa. Cuando estuvieron sentados, Edward hablo.

Antes de comenzar con las clases vamos a hacerles una pequeña prueba. – se escucharon quejidos en distintas partes del salón. Edward sonrió – es una prueba de conocimiento, tendrán media hora para completar lo que sepan. Luego dependiendo de sus puntajes se les ordenara.

Edward repartió los exámenes mientras una mueca de resignación predominaba en las caras de muchos. Edward se sentó en el escritorio frente a la clase y los miro fijamente durante la media hora estudiando sus reacciones. Algunas caras eran de indiferencia lo que quería decir que sabían lo suficiente, otras más decaídas dando la impresión de que sabían menos que suficiente pero una en particular denotaba el más puro odio hacia la hoja que tenía en frente. Edward sonrió disimuladamente.

Pasada la media hora todos entregaron y Edward se dispuso a corregir.

De acuerdo – todos prestaron atención – la nota es en base a 100, lo diré en orden. Con unos impresionantes 98 puntos esta Kate – todos, excepto uno, aplaudió mientras ella hacia una graciosa reverencia. – empatados con 94 puntos Jane y Alec. – casi se podían percibir las chispas cuando ambos se miraron asesinamente – con 87 puntos Emily, con 85 puntos Jacob, con 84 puntos Nessie, con 80 puntos Paul, con 79 puntos Sam, con 78 puntos Leah y con 54 puntos Garrett. – Edward observo con diversión como la mueca de odio no desaparecía de su rostro. – ahora, de acuerdo con sus puntajes podre ubicarlos. Kate tú te colocaras junto a Garrett…

¡¿Qué?! – ambos exclamaron a la vez – ¿porqué? – lo volvieron a hacer.

Porque tú tienes el mejor puntaje y él el peor así lo podrás ayudar – dio el tema por zanjado. – Alec y jane – los miro severamente antes de que replicaran – Emily y Jacob, Nessie y Paul, y Sam con Leah – cabía decir que nadie, sin excepción, estaba contento con su nueva ubicación.

De la clase no cabe resaltar nada ya que paso en completo silencio, algo extraño para un grupo de adolescentes, y Edward casi podía ver la estática entre los compañeros de clases, esta tarea iba a tan difícil como pensaron que seria, suspiro y volvió su atención al libro entre sus manos.

Cuando la clase culmino cada uno se separo al instante de su compañero de mera y se reunió con su respectivo grupo de amigos. Era hora de elegir la actividad así que todos fueron a la cafetería que parecía ser el lugar de reunión. Al llegar allí había varias opciones en la pizarra y para sorpresa de los mayores todos los alumnos estuvieron de acuerdo con una clase en particular, pero debido a su humor en realidad no era tan extraño.

Las chicas y los chicos se separaron para cambiarse de ropa a una deportiva para luego reunirse en el gimnasio donde los esperaban los mayores.

Bien – comenzó Rosalie – al parecer están de mal humor y necesitan liberarse de toda esa energía.

Usaremos el conocimiento popular de a quien realmente no puedes tolerar para hacer esto más efectivo – sonrió Emmett. Las caras de los adolescentes se veían confundida pero uno a uno fueron cayendo en cuenta de lo que querían decir.

Párense frete a su compañero, no hace falta decir con quien están emparejados – los hombre se colocaron en una columna y las chicas se colocaron frente a ellos, se veía claramente como los chicos les ganaban por más de una cabeza a las chicas.

Ustedes se ven como unos chicos bastante fuertes – sonrió Alice andes de darles un cinturón con un gran cojín a un lado – deben colocárselos y estas lindas señoritas practicaran sus patadas en ustedes – una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Leah seguida por los demás – no se pongan muy felices que los caballeros tendrán su revancha.

Con eso dicho – aplaudió bella – pueden comenzar.

Los siguientes 45 minutos se dedicaron a supervisar se el pie de la chicas impactara contra el cojín, quien más atentados había hecho había sido Leah. Al principio los chicos no habían tenido problema pero los golpes seguidos comenzaban a afectarles. Aunque afortunadamente para ellos a medida que las chicas se cansaban dolía menos. Por su parte las chicas habían disfrutado más de lo que se consideraría sano las pequeñas muecas de dolor en el rostro de los chicos. Kate por su parte se lamentaba que sus piernas aun estuvieran débiles y no le podía hacer tanto daño a Garrett como quería. Jane por su parte le frustraba la falta de expresión en el rostro de Alec mientras este sola la miraba, algo que hacia su cuerpo sentirse extraño. Emily trataba de no mirar directamente a Sam mientras que sus golpes eran los menos fuerte habían variaciones cuando de la nada tomaba por sorpresa a Sam Ness y Leah era otra historia ya que ambas estaban disfrutando bastante de esta actividad y sacaban el mejor provecho de esta. Jacob y Paul agradecían ser chicos fuertes y el cojín que separaba sus cuerpos de los impactos.

Luego de que fueran detenidos por Jasper tomaron un descanso de 20 minutos y cambiaron posiciones.

Bien chicas, ya se divirtieron, ahora es el turno de los caballeros. Como obviamente no podemos esperar que las golpeen, mucho menos que las pateen, por el simple hecho de que el simple acolchado no evitara que se rompan una costillas cambiaremos a llaves de lucha. – fue la explicación de Edward.

Con una serie de indicaciones más cada uno se colocó junto a su "pareja" y comenzó. Jacob se posicionó detrás de Ness. Sin poder contener el extraño impulso rosó sin llegar a tocar la piel descubierta de la espalda de Nessie antes de tomar su brazo y torcerlo hacia atrás haciéndola sisear un poco y pegarse más a su cuerpo ninguno de los dos fue capaz de nombrar el sentimiento.

Por su lado Garrett tomo ambas muñecas de Kate y los entrecruzo pasó su barbilla haciendo presión en su cuello.

Era hora de que alguien te impidiera abrir esa boquita sucia que tienes. – susurro en el oído de Kate sin darse cuenta del escalofrió que la recorrió entera ya que estaba ocupado descifrando el picos de su piel en las zonas que hacia contacto con la de ella.

Alec pasó un brazo frente al cuello de jane y el otro tras los codos de jane haciéndola quedar inmovilizada. Por un acto reflejo jane contrajo los brazos y sus antebrazos chocaron con el abdomen de Alec levantando su camisa en el proceso, de repente comenzaba a hacer demasiado calor allí.

Paul hizo algo parecido solo que en vez de pasar un brazo frente al cuello de Leah lo pasó por detrás obligándola a inclinarse un poco sin hacerle daño, ella era la que menos cómoda se sentía al no poder hacer nada y vaya que lo deseaba, por otra parte Paul estaba algo sorprendido del brillos del largo cabello de Leah que cubría sus brazos sin contar con la extraña sensación que le producían.

El más reticente de todos era Sam pero con un suspiro tomo las muñecas de Emily cruzándolas detrás de su espalda y girándola haciéndola quedar frente a frente a pesar de que Emily se rehusaba a mirarlo. Por lo que su nariz hacia contacto con su pecho. Luego Sam bloque su pierna pasando la suya propia entre las de ella ya que si fuera una situación real ella podría muy bien pegarle con la rodilla en partes que no deben ser golpeadas por rodillas.

Luego rotaron consiguiendo varios efectos mientras las mentes macabras tras el ejercicio sonreían con malicio notando lo encerrados que se encontraban cada uno en sus mundo como para notar el aire triunfante que rodeaba a sus supuestos chaperones. Básicamente los chaperones regulares deberían evitar que este tipo de situación pasara pero como siempre ellos no eran precisamente normales. Cuando faltaban 209 minutos para la clase acabar Rosalie exploto la burbuja de Ness y Jacob que ahora estaban frente a frente.

Deben ir a preparar el almuerzo, pueden bañarse antes dado que sus compañeros harán lo mismo y probablemente lleguen un poco tarde.

Ambos saliendo de su ensoñación. Se dirigieron cada uno a sus dormitorios mientras se daban una rápida ducha no pensando mucho en los ejercicios, en especial Jacob ya que probablemente fuera a él a quien más se le notaria.

_Vamos Jacob! Es Vanessa Wolfe, el monstruo de lago, que rayos sucede contigo? _Pensó mientras abruptamente giraba la llave al modo de frio.

Luego de que ambos se reunieran esta vez ninguno hablo, por alguna razón algo los detenía. Cuando el silencio era insoportable Nessie fue la primera en romperlo. Sin mirarlo.

Porque no tomas algunas papas y las pelas? Haremos puré, pondré al vapor algunos vegetales y lo podemos acompañar con pollo – le dio la espalda con la excusa de buscar el pollo en el refrigerador.

Me parece bien – concedió Jacob sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Con poco más que decir ambos se pusieron a trabajas. Media hora después a las 11:20 los demás llegaron bañados y vestidos. Y se sentaron pacientemente a esperar la comida, el humor entre los demás era el mismo que entre Jacob y Ness, mientras que todos ignoraban las pequeñas sonrisas de los mayores.

Cuando todo estuvo listo sirvieron los platos. Y el almuerzo pasó sin ningún sonido. Emmett siendo Emmett se comenzaba a exasperar pero es sabia que estos adolescentes necesitaban tiempo en sus propias mentes para descubrir lo que para ellos era obvio.

Después del almuerzo todos y cada uno de los adolescentes de dispersaron. Garrett se fue al salón de música. Paul fue al taller a hacer nada en realidad. Alec desapareció a su pequeño escondite. Jacob se encerró en el gimnasio solo para sentarse en el cuadrilátero tampoco haciendo nada. Sam se fue a explorar a los alrededores más con ganas de alejarse de todo que otra cosa. Leah se fue al dormitorio donde pretendía dormir antes de que si mente comenzara a divagar. Nessie tomo camino a la cancha de baloncesto arrojando distraídamente la pelota al aro. Kate sin que nadie lo notara termino sentada junto al salón de música. Jane llego al pequeño riachuelo y se sentó en la orilla. Emily que pretendía quedarse junto a la fogata apagada sus pies la guiaron a hacia el bosque.

Sin hacer ruido vio una figura a lo lejos así que se acerco aun mas silenciosamente, su corazón se acelero sin motivo alguno y de algún modo supo quien era esa figura, de nuevo trago grueso mientras era incapaz de moverse lo miro sin que el notara su presencia. De alguna manera podía decir que estaba triste, molesto por algún motivo. Flashes iluminaron su cerebro con recuerdos del pasado se inmediatamente suprimió. No deseaba estar allí pero ningún musculo de su cuerpo respondía simplemente se quedaría allí rogando por que el no volteara y que su cuerpo le obedeciera antes de que el decidiera voltear. Eso paso 2 horas después cuando su cuerpo ya había respondía solo para sentarse junto a un árbol que la ocultaba. Lo vio moverse un poco y contuvo la respiración como si eso la hiciese invisible.

Lo que Emily no sabía era que no podía volverse invisible. Que Sam sabia de su presencia desde el momento que ella fue consciente de la suya. Que todo el tiempo supo que ella lo miraba pero que era consciente de que ella no querría que él la descubriera. Lo menos que podía hacer era pretender no saber que ella estaba allí. Cuando la vio apoyarse en aquel tronco que la ocultaba parcialmente vio si oportunidad para irse sin descubrirla. Paso con paso rápido pero no fue suficiente para evadir el olor a lilas que conocía bastante bien.

Fue directamente al salón de clases donde ya se encontraba bella esperándolos. Uno a uno aparecieron y la ultima en cruzar el marco de la puerta fue Emily, que se sentó en el rincón más alejado de él.

Se les paso un memo sobre que debían traer su material de lectura favorita, se discutirá una a la semana respetando las opiniones de los demás – sonrió mirándolos a todos deteniéndose momentáneamente en Emily, ella también había sido testigo de aquel episodio. Era fácil decir que ellos tenía una historia a diferencial de jane, Kate y Ness con Alec, Garrett y Jacob respectivamente. Hasta donde sabia Nessie había tenido un enamoramiento varios años atrás con Jacob. Y no había visto señalen en Leah y Paul pero no podía estas completamente segura. – que les parece si comenzamos con Emily? – suavizo su sonrisa.

¿Ah? – Emily parecía haber sido sacada de su burbuja.

Tú historia, dinos cual elegiste y léenos un poco, tú parte favorita. Así podremos discutirla entre todos. – volvió a explicar suavemente. Emily la miro largamente antes de que sus ojos la traicionaran y volaran hacia Sam que fingía no fijarse en ella.

No es un libro, en realidad, es un comic – sonrió un poco antes de que esta se borrara. – lo tengo desde hace ya 2 años, se llama "The Sandman" – a pesar de parecer que veía a Emily en realidad prestaba más atención a las reacciones de Sam, sus nudillo ahora se encontraban blancos pero su cara estaba impasible mirando al suelo como si sus ojos tuvieran imanes – no es mi parte favorita, pero es algo que en realidad te hace pensar. – bella hizo una seña incitándola a que continuara.

"_- Cosas raras. Esta es una de esas cosas raras. ¿Verdad?__._

_- Podría decirse así._

_- ¿Me hará daño? ¿Me matará? ¿Me destrozará?_

_- No más de lo normal; no; y quizás un poco. Pero sólo con amor._

_- Amor... ¿Ha estado alguna vez enamorado?_

_- En cierta manera._

_- Horrible ¿verdad?_

_- ¿En qué modo?_

_- Te hace vulnerable. Abre tu pecho y tu corazón y alguien puede entrar en ti y destrozarte.__  
__Levantas tus defensas. Construyes una armadura durante años, para que no te hagan daño, y una persona estúpida, idéntica a cualquier otra, entra en tu estúpida vida... Les das un pedazo de ti. No te lo piden. Hacen algo estúpido un día, te besan o te sonríen, y entonces tu vida ya no es tuya.__  
__El amor te hace rehén. Entra en ti. Te devora. Te deja llorando en la oscuridad, y una frase como "seguiremos siendo amigos" o "muy perspicaz" se convierte en una astilla de cristal que te atraviesa el corazón._

_- Que pintoresco._

_- Duele. No sólo en la imaginación. No sólo en la mente. Duele el alma. El cuerpo, es un dolor interior que te desgarra y es real. Nadie debería poder hacer eso. Y menos el amor. Odio el amor."_

Después que la voz de Emily se apago todos los demás quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos. Bella decidió romperlo dándole la oportunidad a Sam y a Emily que se recuperaran, sin duda tenía que ir más profundo pero cuando estuvieran solos. Primero tenían que confiar en ella.

Bien alguien quiere agregar algo? – pregunto al aire. Se dio cuenta que jane si pero no era probable que lo hiciera por voluntad propia. – Jane?

Pues… - se aclaro la garganta cuidadosamente solo mirándola a ella. – creo que no hay que culpar al sentimiento, al final de cuenta el sentimiento no es malo, lo que te hace sufrir es la persona.

Pero como puedes decidir a qué persona le darás tu amor? – pregunto suavemente.

No creo que se pueda decidir, solo hay que ser precavido.

Como puedes ser precavida con algo así – la voz la reconoció como la de Alec. Lo ojos de jane viajaron hacia él.

No dejando a todos acercarse me parece buena opción – respondió de forma seca.

Y que si estas alejando a la persona equivocada? – soltó la pregunta como si otra persona lo hubiese dicho. – si alguien se aísla del mundo como podría reconocer a la persona indicada? – dijo con una voz más propia.

Vale la pena salir lastimado? – Todos se sorprendieron ante la voz de Leah – es decir, como saber si vale la pena dejar que esa persona se acerque? Es imposible saber si te hará daño.

Yo creo que al final, todos seremos heridos en el camino, solo queda esperar que al final todo haya valido la pena – esta vez hablo Kate.

Eso suena algo masoquista – fue el turno de Garrett – estoy de acuerdo con jane, no es el sentimiento lo que daña es la persona.

Así que básicamente somos responsables si somos heridos. Al final siempre fue nuestra elección confiar – todos miraron a Nessie que no veía a nadie en particular.

Así que debemos sentarnos a esperar que la persona correcta llegue? Y suplicar porque en realidad sea la correcta? – Esta vez las miradas fueron hacia Paul – a veces creo que somos nosotros quienes nos debemos mover, a pesar de que todos las barreras de las que ustedes hablan para protegerse hagan el camino más difícil. Es distinta la perspectiva desde afuera, cuando sabemos que podemos ser los correctos, o por lo menos intentarlo pero no tenemos forma de probarlo.

Sería el eufemismo del año el decir que todos estaban sorprendidos, la actitud traviesa de Paul había desaparecido para dar paso a esas palabras con las que todos callaron. Sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta bella tomo nota que cada palabra que habían dicho.

Después de 2 horas de debate y profundos pensamientos, Bella les dijo permiso para irse sabiendo que de nuevo cada uno necesitaba su tiempo para pensar. Todos se fueron a los dormitorios, apenas había sido el primer día y, más que física, se encontraban emocionalmente cansados. Sin ser consientes de los pensamientos de los demás cada uno estaba reflexionando vagamente sobre sus vidas antes de que Morfeo los reclamara.

**Hola! Hola! **

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y ya se estarán preguntando si pienso continuar con mis Fics. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! Todo lo que comienzo lo termino. mi falta de actualizaciones básicamente ha sido la universidad y que tengo dos semanas enferma con Mononucleosis(no es algo muy placentero, investíguenlo) así que no eh estado precisamente de humor para escribir, hace bastante que había comenzado el capitulo pero simplemente no podía terminarlo.**

**Y ahora que termine con las excusas… ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Quién esta intrigado por la historia tras Emily y Sam? ¿y Leah y Paul? **

**También quiero que sepan que este Fic va a ser mucho mas larga que Atrapados bajo Llave por obvias razones (mas personajes, y es un campamento de por lo menos 8 semanas, aunque no las describiré completas, habrán saltos de tiempo porque si describiera cada día probablemente no acabaría nunca y no me atrevo a poner a prueba su paciencia) y no solo va a tratar de los adolescentes, también tendremos momentos de nuestras lindas parejitas ya formadas.**

**Otro anuncio, estoy pensando en abrir un blog y volver a subir Atrapados Bajo Llave junto con algunas de mis otras historias con sus respectivas portadas (estoy aprendiendo sobre Photoshop) y donde podre anunciar sobre los fics que tengo en mente. ¿Quiénes están de acuerdo? ¿Me apoyarían? ¿Le gustaría? ¿alguna sugerencia para el nombre?. Cabe aclarar que es un proyecto a largo plazo y que probablemente se inauguraría a inicios de enero.**

**¡Con todo esto ya aclarado me despido!(son la 1:07am pero no podía esperar)**

**-Stephanie.**


End file.
